Gokhan two-shot
by WhoLover
Summary: What if Goku and Gohan had fused with the Potara, as originally intended? How would the fight with Super Buu have gone? This is my idea for what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name I WhoLoverFTW, and this is a one-shot I've been thinking about for a while…**

 **What if Goku and Gohan had fused with the Potara earrings?**

 **Well, if it sucks, please let me know HOW, don't just flame, okay?**

 **F.Y.I I'm not really going to describe anyone's appearance, just look them up if you haven't seen them.**

"So if Gohan puts the earring on, we'll fuse?" Goku asked curiously?

Standing before the supreme Kai, an old wrinkly blue male creature with a very short white Mohawk, in the world of the Kais, who were the gods of gods.

The supreme Kai nodded "Once Gohan puts on the other Potara earring, you two will become one forever" he explained seriously.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get going" Goku said, as he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead. Once he found Gohan's chi, he disappeared.

On Earth, Son Gohan, Goku's son, struggled to get up; he had spent the last few minute copping a heavy beating from a creature known as Super Buu. As Dende rushed over to him, he winced as he heard Gohan's moans of pain.

"You'll be alright Gohan" he assured they Saiyan, as he placed his hands over Gohan's body. Red waves began to emit from his hands, and very soon, every wound on Gohan's body began to fade.

Super Buu slowly flew over to where he had knocked Gohan, and his eye widened when he saw Gohan stand up, fully healed from their recent fight.

"What's this?" he snarled "Gohan fully healed? How can this be?" his eyes widened as he looked to the side, where Dende was "But Piccolo knows…" he added ominously "it was Dende!"

As soon as he said that, a pink light began to emanate from his index and middle fingers of his left hand. The pink light grew quickly, before it became a large ball, which became a large beam, which began to shoot towards Dende!

As the beam grew closer, Hercule Satan rushed to Dende's side, gun in hand, as he fired off every bullet he had at the beam.

As it looked like Dende and Hercule were about to meet their end, an orange beam of energy shot against the pink, sending it hurtling off into a faraway mountain.

As soon as the orange beam subsided, everyone turned to see Tien Shinhan standing on a nearby mountain, his hands forming a triangle, and next to him was

"Goku!" Dende exclaimed in surprise.

Indeed, the Saiyan warrior stood beside Tien. Super Buu tried to fly down and attack him, but Tien fired another tri-beam, forcing Super Buu to duck back.

A simple nod was all Goku needed from Tien, and he flew down to the fully healed Gohan.

"Listen," Goku said seriously "neither of us, nor Tien can beat that thing, we're out of options"

Gohan stared at his dad; was he giving up? Now?

"Well, almost." Goku added, holding up one of the Potara earrings "If you put this on your left ear, we can fuse" he explained.

Gohan's eyes widened, as the sound of Tien being pushed around by Super Buu echoed behind them, he thought about it. Him? Fuse with his father? He couldn't deny that they would become incredibly powerful!

Gohan nodded and took the earring "Let's do this" he said seriously, as he fastened it on to his left ear, and Tien was sent hurtling down on to the top of a flat mountain, and didn't get up.

Having beaten Tien, Super Buu turned to see Gohan finish fastening the earring to his ear, and he was suddenly lifted up, and pulled towards Goku.

Their bodies collided, creating a long flash of bright emerald light. When the light faded away, a new warrior stood in their place. He was tall, as tall as Super Buu. He wore a navy blue bodysuit, with white glove and boots, but wrapped around his torso was orange cloth making a diagonal cross. On top of that, his hair had changed too, the sides where short and spiky, like Gohan's hair, but the middle was tall and seemed to lean forward.

" _Buu"_ the warrior announced, his voice a combination of Goku's and Gohan's " _I am the fusion of Gohan and Goku. I am Gokhan. No longer shall you terrorise the universe. I stop you, today."_

Super Buu simply laughed at the threat, before, in less than half a second, Gokhan appeared right in front of him, slamming his fist into Buu's abdomen, making spittle erupt from Buu's mouth.

Snarling, he tried to slap Gokhan, but the attack simply passed through him, before he was hit sharply from behind, it was an afterimage of Gokhan.

Gokhan sent a kick up at Buu's face, but he caught it. Using the caught leg as leverage, Gokhan pulled him down, slamming his other knee into Buu's face. He coughed up spittle and let go of Gokhan, floating away with a scowl.

As Buu prepared to attack, a massive beam of purple energy hit him from the side, sending him hurtling several kilometres off.

Gokhan turned to see the one who fired the beam, and saw none other than Vegeta floating nearby, a smug smirk on his face.

"Hello Kakarrot" he said smugly "shall we destroy this miserable blob together?

" _Be careful Vegeta"_ Gokhan warned seriously " _Super Buu's power is immense, and you shouldn't underestimate him."_

Vegeta's hair flared gold as he became a super Saiyan. "Less talking more killing that miserable blob" he said irritably, before the two Saiyans flew towards Buu together.

Far away, amidst a pile of rock and dust, Super Buu stood up, growling like a feral animal. Feeling the power of Gotenks begin to fade from the fusion wearing off, he quickly shot forward, a small portion of his hand bulging with pink goo.

Buu continued on his path until Vegeta and Gokhan came into sight, eyeing the former with interest, Buu increased his speed, tackling into Vegeta, as Gokhan stopped and followed after them.

Vegeta tried furiously to defeat Buu, and noticed, with satisfaction, that Buu was weakening. But his satisfaction was short lived as Buu's hand covered his face, the pink goo engulfing his head entirely, and Vegeta screamed as he was absorbed by Buu.

When the pink goo had absorbed Vegeta, it wrapped around Buu's body, and when it dispersed, Buu could now be seen wearing Vegeta's battle armour.

Gokhan's eyes widened; Buu had absorbed all of Vegeta's strength!

Buu gave a slight smirk "Now then, you're probably thinking right now: ' _I can take this guy, I'm still stronger!_ '. But I'll stop you there, it's time to see why I REALLY absorbed that arrogant Saiyan" To punctuate his warning, his skin seemed to shimmer, before it turned a brilliant gold.

"This," he explained "is what happens when I absorb several 'Super Saiyans'"

Gokhan couldn't believe it, had Buu really gone Super Saiyan? Scowling, he flew forward, towards Buu, but before he had moved a metre, Buu appeared right in front of him, and sent an uppercut into his chin, knocking him into a nearby mountain.

Gokhan stumbled up, coughing slightly, before his eyes narrowed with determination. A white aura formed around him as he screamed.

Buu began to fly towards Gokhan when he noticed the white aura, and he increased his speed.

As Buu had almost reached Gokhan, an explosion of chi sent him hurtling back. When the explosion had subsided, he saw Gokhan, but with a difference: his hair had turned a bright, glowing white, and his pupils had become Super Saiyan gold.

" _This,_ " Gokhan explained " _is what happens when the ultimate Gohan's power is combined with a Super Saiyan multiplier. This, this is_ _ **Ultimate Saiyan**_ _."_

 **Well, that was… exciting? It may have been a bit rushed, but the entire point of this was to get to next chapter's fight.**

 **Let me just explain Ultimate Saiyan for a second. It's basically just the power of ultimate Gohan + Goku put through the Super Saiyan multiplier. It's stronger than normal Super Saiyan, and it lets him use a new attack that you'll see next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, welcome to the second chapter of my Gokhan two-shot! I'd like to say thanks to all the people who took the time to read this story, or are taking the time to read this story.**

 **So, here's the second chapter to my Gokhan two-shot.**

Gokhan stood before Super Buu, having transcended into the form of an Ultimate Saiyan, he could feel his strength had increased immensely. But Super Buu didn't realize what kind of strength Gokhan had obtained

"Please," he scoffed "don't humour me with the idea that your white hair can beat me" to show Gokhan what he meant, he suddenly appeared right in front of Gokhan and sent a fist into his cheek. Buu's smirk turned to a frown as he saw his punch didn't even faze Gokhan, who sent his palm hurtling into Buu's chin, knocking him away. Buu forced himself to stop, and began to fly towards Gokhan, reeling his fist back. Just as he had almost reached Gokhan, he disappeared and re-appeared right next to him, grabbing Buu's arm. Buu cried out in surprise, but was silenced when Gokhan threw his fingers at Buu, Jabbing his throat. Buu coughed up spit and Gokhan's elbow flew in-between Buu's eyes. Buu stumbled around in mid-air for several seconds and Gokhan followed up with a hard strike to the gut, which actually sent a pile of his pink goo flying down. The goo then shrank into thin-air, revealing a startled Piccolo.

Buu scowled as he felt all of Piccolo's knowledge and skills leave his body, and he tried to punch Gokhan in the stomach, but Gokhan caught the hand, and wrenched it away, actually tearing Buu's right arm clean off! Buu quickly regrew a new arm, but the old arm expanded, and, while still in Gokhan's hand, contracted into thin air, releasing Goten.

Buu's Super Saiyan glow seemed to flicker after he Goten was released, but he paid it no mind as he used his new arm to try and slap Gokhan, who simply caught it mid-air, and forced his fist through Buu's abdomen with such force that another glob shot out, this time releasing Trunks. This time, the Super Saiyan glow lost its illumination, and the gold began to flicker.

" _You've lost two Super Saiyans,_ " Gokhan explained smugly " _Your body is having trouble retaining the knowledge of it since you aren't Saiyan._ "

Buu's eyes widened, but that was all he could do as Gokhan's leg came out from under and hit him upside the head, knocking it straight off! This blob then released a shocked Vegeta, who simply floated in the same spot out of bewilderment.

Losing Vegeta was the final straw, and Buu lost both his bodysuit and his golden skin. He could barely move from the shock of power loss, which Gokhan noted, he quickly flew forward and seized Buu, before he literally tore him in half.

As one half began to bulge, and the other began to dull, Gokhan yelled " _Goten, Trunks! Grab the dull half of Buu!_ " Before he brought his hands to hip level, placing their bottoms onto each other, and a white sphere of chi began to form there.

As Goten and Trunks grabbed the grey blob, Gokhan began to speak:

" **KA"**

" **ME"**

" **HA"**

" **ME"**

Gokhan brought his hands out ward as he yelled " **HAAAAAA!"** and the sphere he had been forming shot towards Grey Buu as a Kamehameha. The Kamehameha impacted against Grey Buu, and completely disintegrated him.

Gokhan looked to the side after Grey Buu had been destroyed, and saw, to his satisfaction, the Fat Buu reuniting happily with Hercule and Bee, and not attempting to kill everyone.

An emerald flash occurred as Gokhan disappeared, Gohan and Goku standing side-by-side in his place.

 **Well, that was my Gokhan two-shot! I feel like this was a bit short, but I didn't really feel like making such a one-sided fight too long.**

 **I'd just like to confirm that the Kamehameha that destroyed Buu was a special "Ultimate Kamehameha" that only Ultimate Gokhan can use.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the story!**


End file.
